Chapter 1 : Earth
Chapter 1 : Earth Aubrey's POV I don't exactly remember that day well, I was fairly young, only 8 in fact. I remember shouting, screams and cries for help... I remember my older sister grabbing my hand... We started running, my older brother was running beside us. There were others running with us, but I was too scared to pay attention to who they were. But then I heard a voice I recognized, it wasn't either of my siblings, nor was it my best friend Destiny, it was a girl a year older than me. Jayda was her name, I think she was friends with my brother, or at least Jason, her twin was close with Hunter. Jayda was crying, so was Jason, they said that they lost Kaydie, that she had been running behind them holding Jayda's hand but had let go. Kaydie's Jayda and Jason's little sister, I wasn't super close with her, but I sometimes played with her. She was a couple years younger than me, and based off of Riley and Hunter's reactions to hearing she'd been lost, I knew something bad was going on. Adrenaline kicked in, all I could think about was finding Kaydie, she'd always been like a little sister to me, I couldn't lose her. I pulled my hand away from Riley's and started running, towards whatever we had all been running from. After that it's a blur, I remember finding Kaydie being carried by an older girl, she said her name was Maria. The girl, still carrying the crying Kaydie, grabbed my hand and started running again. I didn't even ask why, I didn't want to know, but, even though I was scared, I looked back at what all us kids were running from, and what I saw still scares me to this day. We kept running untill we fell, I don't know how far we fell, or even where we ended up, but the thing stopped chasing us after we fell. Destiny's POV Although every fallen child says that day was I nightmare, I don't really agree. You see, I grew up surrounded by other children, but I never really cared for them, the only person I cared about was Aubrey, the Link, she was like a twin to me. You see, our birthdays are on the same day and we're the same age, but we're not actually related, we're just best friends. I didn't care about the fact that everyone around me was dying, as long as Aubrey was okay, I didn't care. But that girl, she was so small, trembling with fear as her family and friends were being killed around her, some part of me wanted to save her. I may have only been a small 8 year old, not much less of a child then her, but there was a voice inside me saying that I had to save her. I realize now that that voice was hers, her power was telepathy, she was using her power to ask me for help, which now is annoying, but at the time I decided to listen to her voice. I didn't know how to save her, I just ran in front of her, sheilding her from the magic about to hit her, I told her to run, that I'd take the hit so she could escape. But I never got hit, the magic somehow... vanished, the spell was deactivated for some reason. I didn't waste time trying to figure out why, I picked up the crying child and started running, I followed the rest of the kids and just ran. One by one, the kids in front of me vanished inside clouds, soon after vanishing I could hear their screams, I could tell who's was who's. I heard Riley, Hunter, Jayda and Jason's screams, Soon after, Cameron and Kaden's, then Blaire and Hailey's. I was getting nervous, I hadn't heard Aubrey's voice yet, what if she had died with the rest? Then I heard crying, not that of the girl in my arms but that of Kaydie's, Jayda and Jason's little sister, then, Aubrey's voice telling her to calm down. Aubrey was okay, it was all okay. I heard Aubrey, Kaydie and a girl I didn't regognize scream, they were safe like everyone else. Soon after, I entered the clouds myself. I pulled the little girl close to me and let myself fall down to earth, just like all the other kids. Next chapter [[Chapter 2 : The Little Girl]]